


The Family Blessing

by pherryt



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, F/M, Flirting, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, delirious, drugged!Sam, poisoned!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Sam gets hurt on a hunt but Dean isn't as worried about him as Eileen thinks he should be.





	The Family Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> dmsilvisart asked: Saileen and all of these cuz they seem like they could all go together 7. ‘I love your hugs.’8. ‘You are my new pillow.’9. ‘Will you stop flirting with me, you just got seriously injured.’
> 
> i managed to get all 3 prompts in one !

 “Dean!” Eileen shouted as soon as she got through the bunker door, Sam listing badly against the wall.

She’d never get the moose down these stairs without the two of them taking a header straight for the bottom. That wouldn’t do anyone any good. She propped Sam up on the wall to take some of his weight off of herself and take a quick breather. She was strong, but he was huge.

“Dean!” she yelled again, “Sam’s hurt!”

Sam winced from where he stood slumped against the wall before his eyes rolled and he started sliding down. Eileen rushed forward to at least ease his descent. Her hands came away with blood and she yelled again, hoping Dean was even home.

It still seemed funny to her that anyone could call the bunker home, but the Winchesters weren’t your average hunters.

“Sam? Sam, look at me!” she said urgently. Sam’s head lolled against the wall, then slid to fall on her shoulder. He mumbled something but with his face buried in her shoulder she hadn’t a clue what he’d just said, only feeling the rumble against her body.

“Sam, I can’t hear you,” she reminded him. How far gone was he? He was normally much more considerate than this.

He pulled away, looked her blearily in the eye and said, “You’re my new pillow.”

At least, she thought that’s what he’d said but his words were so sluggish, his lips barely moving, that it was hard to read them.

“Pillow? Sam, you’re not making any sense…”

Hands entered her view and Eileen breathed out a sigh of relief, glancing up at Dean quickly. “Thank God you’re here,” she said.

“Yeah, I doubt Chuck had anything to do with it. What happened?” Dean asked, catching her eye even as he draped Sam’s left arm over his shoulder. Eileen quickly grabbed Sam’s other side. The stairs would be a tight fit, but that couldn’t be helped. The going was slow as the two of them taking their time to step carefully, Eileen knowing she wouldn’t hear any warning from Dean should something go wrong.

She spoke as they walked. “Demon – and I think his blade was poisoned. With what, I don’t know. But he’s been acting strangely ever since.”

Eileen looked up in time to catch Dean’s grumping, “Only one demon? Sam, you’re slipping in your old age.”

“To be fair, Dean, we went in expecting ghosts, not a demon and his pet hellhound,” Eileen pointed out. She could imagine the curses Dean must be venting right now as she turned back to concentrate on her steps.

She was glad she couldn’t hear them.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and maneuvered Sam into the closest chair, draping his large frame into it. As soon as Sam was settled, Dean took off for the kitchen. Eileen knew – from personal experience necessitating its use – that he kept a first aid kit in there.  
  
She slapped at Sam’s face lightly. “Sam? Sam, wake up for me, okay?”  
  
He blinked his eyes open slowly and a crooked smile appeared on his face. If the situation wasn’t so dire, she’d have melted at the affection she saw there.  
  
“Hey beautiful…” he said.  
  
She blushed happily, but spoke sternly – unable to contain the smile quirking up her lips. “Now Sam, you just got seriously injured. Is this really the time to be flirting with me?”  
  
“Dean gets a guardian angel, why can’t you be mine?” he continued to smile at her dopily before his eyes fixed on something behind her – Dean probably.  
  
She turned to confirm her suspicions. Dean had indeed returned, the kit in his hand. He was shaking his head at his brother, the worried looking giving way to one of amusement.  
  
“Hell, I don’t think he can be too bad off – that poison isn’t killing him, just making him a little loopy,” Dean said. He pulled a chair forward to sit in as he and Eileen tended to Sam. She felt a little disappointed that maybe Sam didn’t mean any of that… she’d been hoping for a while but if it was all drugs and who knew what else, than how real was the sentiment?  
  
Of course, as quickly as the thought came to her, she buried it again, angry at herself. Sam was hurt. Now was not the time to be pining after him.  
  
Together, she and Dean stripped Sam of his shirts and started cleaning and stitching his wounds. The hellhound had gotten him good before he’d managed to slam the angel blade into it’s skull, but Dean had been right. It wasn’t nearly as bad as Eileen had feared.

It had been Sam’s odd behavior and sudden lack of energy that had frightened her most. Sam’s listlessness after the fight was probably due to whatever substance the demon had coated his knife with when he got that lucky strike in.

It had been dumb, stupid luck - of the wrong variety - that had Sam even close enough to feel the slash of the blade before Eileen was able dispatch the demon.  
  
“Shouldn’t we be worried about the poison?” Eileen asked Dean once they’d finished bandaging the last wound.  
  
“Nah. I already slipped him the antidote with the pain reliever. We’ve seen this before and we make sure to keep some on hand. I’ll get you the recipe. It’s not common. Doesn’t even kill you. Don’t know why the demons even use it.” Dean shrugged as she watched his lips carefully. He hadn’t quite picked up the sign language as fast as Sam but he tried… usually.  Worry for his brother had apparently made him forgetful. Eileen supposed she should be proud of the fact that she was so good people were always forgetting she was deaf. Except that really, it was just annoying.  
  
Dean kept going, raking a hand through his hair. “But I think it’s the lower level ones, using it to put hunters off their game so they’re easier pickings.”  
  
“What does it do?” Eileen asked.  
  
“A few things,” Dean said as he packed away the first aid kid. He turned away enough the render most of his words mostly useless but a few came through. “ – a bit woozy and unbalanced.” “- hallucinations sometimes, depending on – “  
  
“Dean!” Eileen snapped. Dean startled and looked up, almost dropping the rolls of gauze in his hands. Making sure he could see her every movement, she spoke and signed at the same time. “I can’t ‘hear’ you when you turn away. I know you’re worried about Sam, but I need to know what’s going on too. I deserve that much.”  
  
“God, I’m so sorry,” Dean looked at her shamefacedly, his hands stumbling to sign out his words. “Sam will be okay, I promise. Let me put this stuff away and I’ll help you get him to his room.”  
  
She reached forward and took the gauze out of his hands. “I’ll pack. You talk. Tell me about the side effects.”  
  
“Right, uh… it can cause dizziness, making someone woozy and unbalanced, an easier target. Depending on the grade of the poison there can be hallucinations. More often than not, it’s something that’ll make you sleepy. Can’t fight back if you’re asleep on your feet. Makes you freer with your words too. And goofy. The things Sam and I have done under the influence of this stuff…” Dean looked away, red faced and clearly embarrassed.  
  
Just as she finished shutting the kit, arms wrapped around her and Sam nuzzled into her neck. Something rumbled against her throat and she raised an eyebrow at Dean who was staring at his brother in amused shock.  
  
“What did he say?”  
  
“He says you give the best hugs.” Dean gave her one of those shiteating grins and she knew, without a doubt, that once Sam had recovered, he’d be getting the hell teased out of him.  
  
“I’m not the one hugging here,” She pointed out. Should she shrug him off? He was draped over her shoulders and his weight was dragging at her, though it was comfortably warm otherwise. Something rumbled against her neck and she realized he was snoring.  
  
“Tell that to the moose,” Dean’s grin only got wider. Which was pretty impressive since Eileen had thought it was already at its widest.

Reluctantly, Eileen eased out from under Sam’s arms, grabbed the first aid kit and hefted it. “Why don’t you try to wake him up… I’ll put this away and then I can help you put him to bed.”

Dean nodded and she hurried out to the kitchen, stashing the kit back under the kitchen sink. When she returned to the map room, it was to find that Dean had succeeded in waking Sam, but now Sam was sobbing in Dean’s arms.

She hurried forward while Dean awkwardly patted his brothers back.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Maybe Dean had been wrong about the effects of the poison? What if it was killing Sam? What if they were too late?

Dean jolted and looked back at her. “Er um… he might be a little emotional right now. Seem’s his favorite pillow left him.”

His favorite pillow? Was that all she was to him?  "I take it that’s one of the side effects?” she asked wryly.

"Yeah. Not a common one though. But hey, who knows, might be a go - Whoa!”

Sam’s head snapped up, almost slamming into Dean’s chin, only Dean’s quick reflexes saving him. And when Sam caught sight of Eileen, the distress on his face changed to one of awe so quickly she was left stunned. She gaped at him, caught in his blinding smile while he lurched forward out of Dean’s arms.

“You’re back! I missed you so much!” His words were clearer than before, thankfully. But she didn’t even have a chance to parse out his meaning before he’d promptly wrapped himself around her once more.

She caught Dean laughing out of the corner of her eye, his whole body shaking as he leaned over and braced himself on his own knees.

Eileen glared.

Dean calmed down enough to look up and promptly lost it again.

“You’re no help,” she muttered, trying to get Sam’s feet moving under him.

This was rendered much harder to do than it might normally be when a rumbling breath, calm and slow, pushed out against her skin.

And then she realized it.

Sam was snoring.

Again.

Sam Winchester had fallen asleep standing up and he was - quite literally - using her as his pillow. And his mattress, so to speak.

With a sigh and a glance at the finally sober Dean, she tried to encourage Sam’s forward momentum. After his brief mirth was spent, Dean quickly helped her get Sam moving. It wasn’t long before Sam was ensconced in his bed and Dean was dropping Sam’s shoes by his desk.

Just as Eileen and Dean reached the door, Dean paused and turned. Eileen followed his gaze, noting that Sam’s eyes were open and he was looking after them with that puppy dog look, a pout clearly on his face, trembling lips.

Dean touched her shoulder and she turned to him.

“Sam’s whining cause you’re leaving again. I don’t know if you know, but this isn’t because of the drugs. Sam may have been too unsure or polite to say anything before, but he really does care about you.” Dean said. “All that’s happening is he’s lost whatever was holding him back from admitting it.”

Eileen blinked at Dean disbelievingly. He gently turned her towards Sam.

She smiled at how pathetically adorable he looked. Moving to kneel beside the bed, she pushed his floppy hair out of his face. He smiled up at her and his hand came up to grasp at her arm.

“Stay with me?”

She shook her head, noting the crestfallen look on his face. “Not this time. Not until we’ve talked about this. When you’re not drugged up, all right?”

Reaching out with her other hand, she pressed her palm against his cheek and he nuzzled into it, closing his eyes. “But I promise you Sam, this is okay with me. I just want to make sure you are.”

“I am, Eileen. I really am.” Sam opened his eyes again and stared at her earnestly.

“Well, good then. We’ll talk about this after you’ve had some rest.” she insisted, standing up and reluctantly pulling away.

“You promise?”

“I promise,” Eileen assured him.

“Okay…” his eyes drooped but a smile remained on his face and she couldn’t help but watch for a few moments as he drifted off to sleep.

She met Dean in the hallway as she gently closed the door.

He didn’t say anything at first. He stood there, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. Finally, he smiled, gave her a nod and walked away.

Well, looks like she had the family’s blessing…

She couldn’t wait for their talk.


End file.
